Ragna vs Wario
Description 2 well-known anti heroes that either want or are worth lots and lots of money will fight in a death battle. Who would win a battle, who will come out strongest? The black beast or the Mario imposter? First Speech Mion: Money, greed, violence crime. Rena: It's no wonder why money love is a sin Mion: Weather it be a man with a lot of money on his head or a money grubbing impostor, these anti-heroes will always be known and loved. Rena: Wario, the mario impostor Mion: And Ragna the Bloodedge! Mion: I'm Mion and this is Rena, it's our job to analyze these character's stats in order to figure out who would win a death battle! Ragna Mion: Blazblue Rena: A game in which it's storyline is so complicated, we can't even think of it ourselves. Mion: Though one of the most iconic criminals, Ragna the bloodedge is a strong foe to compete with. Rena: Yeah, he even absorbed the black beast. Mion: Mmhmm. Background: -Name: Ragna the Bloodedge -Age: 20-30 -Height: 6"1' -Weight: 172lbs -Weapons: Azure Grimoire, Blood Scythe, Etc. Mion: A wanted criminal worth lots and lots of money. Rena: Just like ol' Vash the Stampede. Mion: Yeah, Ragna's oversized sword isn't the only weapon he has. He has Azure Grimoire. Rena: Azure Grimoire is a weapon that when launched, is meant to damage or destroy souls. Mion: Damn... Rena: Ragna can turn his oversized sword into a scythe as well. No wonder why he's called the grim reaper. Blood Scythe: -Main Weapon of Ragna -Can either be a sword or scythe -Unknown how it was obtained. -Can damage black beast -Slowly drains souls upon contact Mion: Ragna's blade doesn't just destroy the physical body... Rena: It destroys the soul too. Mion: Ouch. Rena: And you wonder why he's called the grim reaper. Mion: Right. Feats: -Destroyed an entire street in one swing -Extremely high pain tolerance -Survived being impaled through the chest multiple times -Defeated enemies above his league without using azure grimoire -Contained the black beast Mion: All that for one fighting games Rena: Yep. Mion: Knew it. Wario Mion: Mario Rena: A classic game everyone knows. Mion: Mario has an impostor. Rena: And his name is Wario. Mion: Wario is yellow, Mario is red. Background: Name: Wario Age: 30-55 Weight: 200-300 lbs Height: ??? Weapons: Fists, Powers, Wario Waft Mion: Yes, Wario can fly and even damage nearby things by farting. Rena: Farting? Mion: Yes, it's called the Wario Waft. Wario Waft: -Propelled by farts -Can damage foes -Pseudo-Flight for Wario -Can Help Wario evade foes -Seen mostly in newer Mario games or Super Smash Bros. Mion: Gross right? Rena: Yeah. Mion: Can farting even get you anywhere Rena: Maybe Mion: ... Feats: ''' -lifted over 139 tons -Survived many explosions -Wario waft can launch him over 50 feet in the air -Can conceal a quarter ton motorcycle at all times -Can break things with his butt easily Mion: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. Rena: Let's rock n' roll! Prelude Inside of a dungeon, Ragna was walking about until he looked into a room and saw a pile of gold. Ragna slowly and reluctantly walked towards it, until a fat, yellow plumber burst out of the gold. Wario: It's mine! ALL MINE! Ragna soon turned his back slowly and started walking away. Wario picked up a brick and threw it at Ragna and shouted... Wario: GET OUT!!! Ragna got hit by the brick and he turned around and said... Ragna: I wasn't going to take your shit, but now I am because I can! '''FIGHT! Fight Ragna pulls out blood scythe and swings it at Wario. Wario jumps out of the way and grabs Ragna by the back of his coat. Wario: GO!!! Wario threw Ragna into a wall, and Ragna got up. Ragna: Res... Wario threw a treasure chest in Ragna's face and it shattered. Gold and wood were everywhere. Ragna wiped the blood off his nose and flew at Wario, slashing at him with blood scythe. Wario jumped out of the way and Ragna landed on the other wall. He jumped off and landed. Ragna: Restriction 666 released. Deploying the dimensional interferencing imaginary magic circle, BlazBlue ACTIVATE! A strange dragon head popped up and bit Wario, holding him in place. Ragna flew at him and slashed him good with blood scythe. The dragon head let go of Wario and Ragna rammed into him again. Wario flew into the pile of coins and Ragna jumped in there and grabbed him. Ragna soon threw him out and slashed him a few times before kicking him to the next wall. Ragna: Take this! Ragna's blood scythe turned into a crimson bladed scythe and he started slashing Wario even more times rapidly. SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! Ragna jumped behind Wario and kicked him in the butt and he flew up into the air. Ragna slashed down and Wario was hit, causing him to be smashed onto the ground. Ragna shouted... Ragna: AZURE GRIMOIRE!!! A blue pulse came from Ragna's hand and it hit Wario. Wario fell face first onto the pile of treasure. One of the treasure chests opened and it had a green mushroom in it. It fell on Wario and it said "1-UP" Ragna: What the hell is this? Wario jumped at Ragna and grabbed him. He threw him into the pile of coins and Wario jumped on his head. Preforming a Wario Waft next. PLUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRPPPPPPPPP!!!! Wario flew up by farting and he landed on Ragna again. He picked him up and smashed him into the dungeon wall. Ragna: *cough* You... *cough* fucking pig Ragna flew at Wario again now shouting intensly before Wario jumped out of the way and Ragna slashed. But instead of Wario getting slashed, the wall was slashed. Ragna pulled his sword out of the wall and swung at Wario again. Wario dodged it and Wario ran off. Ragna: Come back coward!!! Wario ran over to him again with a pillar. Wario swung the pillar but Ragna cut it into 2. With half a pillar, Wario instead rammed it into him, breaking through the dungeon wall. Outside it was nearly dark and raining. On a mountainside. Ragna was pushed out but he soon caught onto the mountain and got back up. He looked down to see go-karts on a track below. Ragna looked up again and saw Wario up there holding the pillar. Wario threw the pillar down on him, but Ragna got out of the way and he climbed back up. Ragna kicked Wario back into the dungeon. Wario hit the other wall. Ragna looked at Wario again and saw him on a motorcycle. Ragna: What the...? Wario drove his motorcycle right into Ragna and the both were off the mountain and out of the dungeon. Ragna slowly got himself away from Wario's motorcycle and they both landed on the racetrack below. Many characters were seen in Go-Karts racing. Ragna saw a white go-kart drive right towards him, and Weiss Schnee was in it. Ragna jumped up and pulled Weiss out of the go-kart. Ragna: Sorry. Ragna threw Weiss onto the track and Ruby, Blake, and Yangs Karts came shooting in. All 3 hit Weiss and they flipped over. Ragna got in Weiss's go-kart and drove off to go find Wario. After a little bit, Ragna spotted Wario's kart. Ragna speed up to him and tried to attack him with blood-scythe. Wario: Go away! Both Ragna and wario both ended up driving onto a ramp and both were launched into air. Ragna held onto his blood-scythe as both he and Wario fell. Both were still in their go-karts when they fell, but somehow... Almost all the go-karts drove through a checkpoint and they were turned into podracers! Ragna: What the hell! Wario: Ha Ha! Wario started throwing tools out, in hope one would get caught in Ragna's podracer engine. Ragna dodged the tools, and then he did something new. Ragna speed up to another podracer and cut off it's engine with blood scythe. He then used blood scythe to catapult the engine at Wario. Wario: WAAAAHHHH!! *moves out of the way* The podracer engine exploded. And Ragna was speeding up back to Wario. Wario tried to slam into Ragna's side, and he did. Ragna nearly hit a rock and blew up. Suddenly, Tusken Raiders popped out and started firing at the pod racers. Ragna: This isn't over yet you yellow bastard! Wario: Try me. Soon, Boulders were rolling onto the race track. Ragna: SHIT!!! Both Ragna and Wario soon saw 2 cubes with a question mark on them, they hit both of the cubes and they both got a powerup for their racing vehicles. Both podracers were being lifted into the air. Ragna slowly stood up and started swinging his blood scythe at Wario, Slash! Slash! Slash! Wario soon moved out of Ragna's range. Soon, the 2 jumped off their podracers and Wario kicked Ragna in the face. Wario: HA HA HA!!! Ragna: FUCKER! Ragna flew into Wario and started slashing him again with blood scythe. Ragna soon turned blood scythe onto it's scythe form and started slashing him. Ragna didn't stop, but both Ragna and Wario were still falling, they soon were over a forest and were about to hit the trees. Ragna soon stopped slashing Wario and he jumped away from him. Wario followed Ragna, soon, both characters landed on a speeder bike, on their feet! On the speeder, Ragna and Wario were standing on both ends, Ragna slashed at Wario and Wario jumped off. Ragna: Quit Running Asshole!!! Wario: Wah ha ha!!! Wario soon pulled out his motorcycle and started driving off. Ragna: Oh no you don't! Ragna kicked Jaune Arc off his speeder bike and used it to chase Wario down. Ranga: Gonna get ya, you yellow asshole! Wario: Rrrr.... Wario hit another cube with a question mark on it and gave him a banana peel, he threw it at Ragna and when he hit it, Ragna flew off his speeder bike. Ragna instead flew onto Wario's motorcycle and attempted to throw him off. Wario: Get off me you dirty rat! Ragna: I'm gonna kick your ass! Soon, after struggling, Wario and Ragna were out of the forest zone and in 1st place. The finish line was up ahead, the fight was almost over! Soon, both Ragna and Wario fell off the motorcycle and they were hurt. Both got up, Wario and Ragna looked each other in the eye. The other racers were coming, so a fast, final daring move had to be made. Ragna made that final move and flew right into Wario, then slashed him, Wario flew up and Ragna jumped up there with him. Ragna slashed him twice in midair and Wario fell. Wario weakly got up and did one last wario waft on Ragna, PLUUURRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP!!!! Ragna was knocked down and hurt too. Ragna: SHIT!!!! ERRR!!! Wario looked at Ragna but he noticed something. Wario turned his back on Ragna, and soon saw all the go-karts come. Soon all the go-karts stopped and turned around and were driving away. Wario: What the? Wario turned around and there it was, the black beast! The black beast roared and it's 8 heads came down and Wario tried to run. One of the black beasts heads caught Wario and ate him. Swallowed him whole. Later, the black beast was absorbed by Ragna again, and it was gone. Ragna was now extremely tired, but he had the strength to walk past the finish line and when he did, everyone was cheering for him, they threw confetti at him too! Person: Congratz sir, you won the race! Ragna: What?...*Falls unconcious* Ragna soon woke up on a pedestal that said "#1" on it. Ragna, even though he won his fight with Wario and won the race that he wasn't originally in, was confused and disheartened. People were cheering at Ragna and the 2 people right next to him who came in 2nd and 3rd place. Ragna: Where... Am I? KO!!! KO and Results Mion: Why would everyone in fiction be in a race? Rena: I don't know. Mion: Well for certain, Wario and Ragna are both very strong. Ragna had better weapons and was far faster than Wario. Rena: Wario's only hypersonic, as a matter of fact, Ragna is actually faster than light. Mion: Wario did have a better durability than Ragna. However Ragna is a very challenging character to fight. Rena: In base form, the fight would be very close. Mion: When the black beast got involved, it would not take a genius in order to figure out who's ass would get stomped. Ragna the Bloodedge (Winner): +Faster +Better Weaponry +Range +Stronger (Black Beast only) -Less Durable Wario (Loser): +More Durable +Stronger than base Ragna -Slower -Inferior weaponry -Weaker than black beast -Less range Mion: Heh, Rena: Well Wario, this was his last time he got beat in a race. Mion: The Winner is Ragna the Bloodedge. Happy Easter Everyone! Next time on Death Battle The Joker is seen in a room with a few others... Joker: This Bat is just plain no more fun anymore, I'll pay you $2,000,000 if you get rid of him please. Najenda: I guess. I'll send Akame to go do it. Joker: Very Well... Next Battle: Batman vs Akame Who do you think would win? Ragna Wario Category:Paladinporter Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:"Money"-themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant